uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
Koriand'r is an alien from the planet Tamaran who is better known as Starfire, member of the Titans. Background *Born on Tamaran, Koriand'r was second in the line for royal succession, behind her sister, Komand'r. *When Komand'r came of age, however, it was shown that she had a genetic defect: she had problems using her stored energy for flight or otherwise. For the Tamaraneans, being a warrior people, this was unacceptable. Koriand'r, whom was already demonstrating skill with the same, was bumped ahead of her sister in the succession line. *This did not please Komand'r. Fleeing Tamaran, she enlisted the help of an alien race, moved to war against her home planet. Demanding the captivity of her sister in exchange for a peace treaty to cease war against the Tamaraneans, Koriand'r's father accepted those terms, and gave Kory up to her sister. *Forced into objectifying slavery, Kory was subjected to torments and tortures. These only grew worse after her sister was captured by the Psions, and Kori as well. *Experimented on, their experiments only served to unlock Koriand'r's ability to expend energy in destructive bolts. This aided them when the sisters finally made their escape. *Kory, unable to forgive her sister, fled to Earth on her own, landing in the middle of a time where she likely was not welcomed by most of the Earth's population. *Kory found her welcome in the Teen Titans. *Having many adventures with the Titans, Kory rarely showed the emotional scars that her enslavement had left on her, even finding a job as a model, (Humans will pay money for me to pose? How unusual!) Eventually, she grew to be a spokesperson of sorts for the alien community as well, working to improve human-alien relations however she could. Personality Passion is a trait of the Tamaranean people; they do everything due to the whims and fires of their emotions, and Koriand'r is no different. When Kory loves, she loves with all her being, when she angers, the same. And, in what is perhaps unusual for Earth people, she does not believe in holding in any of her emotions. Moderating, sure: without some moderation, her life would be chaos. But she tends to follow her heart as her guide for the majority of her decisions. Regardless of wherever her heart may take her, Koriand'r's moral code can be simplified as such: only do things that help people to feel and work for good, and spare no quarter in the struggle against those would would work evil and draw out negative feelings in others. While she cannot always follow these tenets, the earth, and especially the American concept of justice tends to fit rather neatly into her mindset, if only it would have more focus on rehabilitation. Speaking of morals, Kory understands that she is often accused of having few, due to the state of dress that she enjoys (or lack thereof). Nudity for a species that absorbs solar energy through the skin is viewed rather differently, and Kori cannot quite understand the human 'obsession' against it. Sexuality, when used responsibly, is something that draws people together, and makes them happy. Used irresponsibly or casually, it is probably one of the greatest destroyers, and that is something that Kory is always careful of. (And often what she is accused of being uncareful with!) Kori also dislikes being untruthful in thought, word or deed - deception. The odd twist to this is her dislike the common denial of emotions that they are truely feeling - is something that she does not like. She understands that humans generally are deceitful in that arena, without that behaviour being terrible, but she would rarely brook such deception in her own life. Powers Koriand'r's alien physiology is the source of her inhuman powers, but are relatively common for those on Tamaran. The power source for her abilities is like the Kryptonians: she absorbs ultraviolet radiation from the sun, and uses that to fuel most of her other abilities. Her 'batteries', so to speak, can store enough solar radiation to keep her going for weeks without sunlight, although use of her powers like flight and energy bolts will drain that batteries more rapidly. *Rapid Language Learning - the one ability not directly fueled from converted radiation is the Tamaranean ability to pick up languages through physical contact alone. Simply touching someone for about ten seconds or so, depending on the complexity of the language, will allow Kory to speak the language like a native, barring the Tamaranean accent. *Flight - she is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound, but not too much faster, and always with a halo of the energy she expels. *Super Strength - Kori has the ability to lift about 20 tons, and needless to say, this helps her punching a fair bit. *Limited Invulnerability - Kori's body, especially her skin, is more dense than your average human body. This not only gives her some resistance to blunt damage, like a punch from Superman without dying straightaway, but makes her pretty much immune to everyday bullets and swords made of common metals. *Energy Bolts - Kory can release stored solar energy in bolts of energy that have both kinetic force, roughly equivalent to being hit by a car, and have the potential of burning the victim. If she wished, she could expend her stores all at once to make an omnidirectional burst, like a bomb of sorts going off from her position. Skills A warrior princess of Tamaran, Kory has been trained since birth in fighting and what passes as the Tamaranean version of martial arts. Human observers of her fighting style might be inclined to simply call it brawling - mostly consisting of super-powered punches, and tossing excessively heavy objects at persons. The style is adaptive, as well. While it is doubtful that she will come into contact with Tamaranean weapons, they are similar enough to Earth melee weapons to give her an advantage in using swords, spears, and maces as well. Having grown up on a alien world gives Kory a familiarity with other cultures, as well. While she may not know indepth details about every alien, she has a decent general knowledge about most alien species. Boons Being a member of the Titans does have its perks. Koriand'r has access to a room, board, and food in the Titans tower. This also gives her access to her teammates, whom she can assist, or be assisted by. Little gadgets and gizmos that belong to the team can also be borrowed by her if necessary, (although Kori is the sort to rely on her own strength and wits, than technology.) Kori, in spite of being orange with oddly coloured hair, is also considered traditionally attractive by human standards. This led to a job that she had since given up, that of modeling, which has given her a bit of household name recognition that might be dwindling down some, along with a fair amount of savings that she could live on for some time, if necessary. Last but not least, is the warrior culture that Kory grew up in. In a fight, she does not tend to give up, even when all appears to be lost. The way she grew up also inspires her to be tremendously fierce and aggressive in battle at times, due to this. Flaws First and foremost, in a world that is a bit tense about the aliens amongst them, Kory can somewhat pass for a human. However, certain charecteristics standout which are easily recognizable. Well over six feet tall, an orange tan, with eyes usually glowing, her appearance leaves little doubt in anyone's mind that she is not human. This also leads to the disadvantage of never being able to hide her identity in easy ways. Her time with the titans has given her a rogue's gallery of people who wish her harmed or dead, on top of prejudice she might encounter from being an alien. Prejudice doesn't frighten Kory so much, however. What does frighten her, and fuels her nightmares, is being alone. She is very much a people person, and to be bereft of the contact of others terrifies her. Finally, being Tamaranean, sunlight and ultraviolet radiation are necessary for her to live. It would take a long, long time for her to 'starve' in that fashion, but should she be locked in a dark room for a few months, she would not survive. Not to mention the loss of her powers, as they are fueled by sunlight. Logs Including Starfire * 2010-08-15: Running in to Old (Dead) Friends: Kory meets another friend of Dick's. The timing, however, could be better. * 2010-08-21: Fair Warning: Kory receives notice from Nightwing that she might be meeting a certain Martian soon. * HIVE Hijackers - Wonder Woman is training Wonder Girl when an alert is sounded. The Justice League cannot respond, so Diana has Cassie enlist Titans Nightwing and Starfire to help. Category:Taken Feature Character